


We're Okay

by queerwonderland



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Comfort, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwonderland/pseuds/queerwonderland
Summary: Kim visits Hailey after a tough case. Some drama ensues. May involve tears, comfort, and ice cream.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Kim Burgess & Hailey Upton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	We're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I wish Kim and Hailey had more of a friendship on the show. So I created it! 
> 
> There will be a part 2. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, I very rarely ship straight couples but I need Upstead to happen ASAP.
> 
> (Probably will post on ff.net too)

Kim had just walked out of the locker room and was making her way out of the building when her phone rang. She had been working late on a case that day and had had the office to herself for the past few hours. Sighing, she fished her cell phone out of her handbag and answered without looking at the caller ID - a habit she ended up mentally slapping herself for every time it resulted in her answering a call she’d rather avoid.

‘Burgess,’ she said, holding the phone up with one hand as she attempted to locate her car keys with the other.

‘Hey, Kim,’ came the voice from the other side of the line.

‘Jay?’ she said, surprised. He rarely called her. ‘Is everything okay?’

‘Yeah, everything’s fine,’ he said, sounding very unconvincing.

‘What’s going on?’ she asked, beginning to feel uneasy.

‘It’s Hailey,’ he replied. Kim frowned. She knew their friend had been affected by the case they had been working on, but she just assumed Jay would make sure she was okay.

‘Yeah, how is she doing?’ Kim asked, trying to get more information out of him.

‘Well, you see, I’m not exactly sure. She won’t let me in,’ he replied, his voice flat. Kim knew Hailey well enough to know that it was in her nature to keep things in. But she still didn’t understand why Jay was calling her. If he couldn’t get Hailey to open up, nobody else was going to be able to do it.

‘Maybe she just needs some space?’ Kim offered, now in her car and ready to drive home.

‘I was thinking that maybe you could try and talk to her? She’s been acting strange with me lately,’ Jay pleaded.

‘What makes you think she’ll talk to me?’ Kim asked, trying not to sound frustrated. She’s attempted to talk to Hailey about her feelings a few times before but to no avail.

‘I don’t know,’ Jay shrugged, ‘girl code?’ Kim snorted. ‘Plus, you have these super kind eyes. They’re so warm and welcoming. Every time I look into them I have to fight the overwhelming desire to tell you all my secrets,’ Jay continued.

‘Have you been drinking?’ Kim laughed.

‘Maybe a little?’ Jay replied.

‘Mmhmm,’ Kim chuckled.

‘But seriously, will you please go see her? Check she’s okay,’ Jay pressed.

‘Yes, of course. What should I get her?’ she asked, starting her car.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Like what does she like. Food? Alcohol? She has whiskey I’m sure,’ Kim contemplated out loud.

‘I’m not sure she’ll be up for eating,’ Jay said, his tone turning darker. Kim squinted. He must know something she doesn’t.

‘Jay, is it bad?’ she asked, referring mostly to their friend’s current mental state.

‘I’m not sure,’ he replied truthfully. ‘She usually doesn’t want to eat after cases that shake her, though.’

‘Okay,’ Kim sighed. ‘I’ll get her some soup and try to get her to eat.’

‘Thanks, Kim,’ he replied. He sounded tired.

‘Are you okay?’ she asked, frowning in concern.

‘Yeah, just tired,’ he replied. ‘I’ll talk to you later.’

‘Of course, talk later,’ she said and hung up. She drove to the Italian restaurant they ate at for Voight’s birthday. She remembered Hailey saying she really liked their soup so she decided to get them some. She then set of to Hailey's apartment. 

As she was getting closer, she could feel herself getting nervous. She didn’t know what she was going to be met with, what state Hailey was going to be in. Kim likes to think she’s good with people, good at talking and comforting, but for some reason it was different with Hailey.

Kim stepped out of her car and made her way to Hailey’s front door. She took a deep breath and knocked a few times, loudly but not aggressively. She heard footsteps and then a pause. She assumed Hailey was looking at her through the peephole. Then, the door opened.

‘Kim?’ she heard her voice before she had time to take in her features. She looked shattered. Her hair was messy, her eyes were red rimmed which suggested to Kim that she had been crying. Kim’s breath caught in her throat. She had never seen her friend like this before. She cleared her throat and gathered her thoughts.

‘Yeah, hi,’ she smiled at her, ‘I thought I’d stop by, is that okay? I brought soup and garlic bread,’ she added, lifting up the bag for Hailey to see. Hailey smiled at her and nodded. Kim noticed that the smile reached her eyes, and that made her feel a little lighter. Hailey stepped away from the door to let Kim.

‘Wow, what a beautiful apartment! I can’t believe I’ve never been!’ Kim exclaimed, looking around.

‘Yeah,’ Hailey grinned, ‘it’s even nicer in d-daylight.’ Kim looked at her as she walked over to the island in the kitchen area. She could see that she was unsteady on her feet and her hands were shaky.

‘Are you up for some soup?’ Kim asked, sitting down next to her and putting the bag on the table.

‘I’m not v-very hungry,’ Hailey replied. Kim noticed her stutter but pretended not to.

‘I get that, but you should try and eat something. I got you the soup you had at Voight’s birthday thing,’ she said and smiled as she saw Hailey’s eyes light up. She watched her friend open her mouth to say something but no sound came out. ‘You good?’ Kim asked, frowning.

‘Yeah, it’s just h-hard to…’ Hailey trailed off and gestured aimlessly, taking a shaky breath.

‘Hard to talk sometimes?’ Kim offered. Hailey looked up. Kim sensed fear in her eyes.

‘Yeah,’ she said, looking back down.

‘Does the stuttering happen often?’ Kim asks softy as she passes Hailey one of the cups of soup.

‘Just when I-,‘ Hailey took a deep breath and swallowed.

‘It’s okay,’ Kim replied. She realized Hailey’s senses were heightened so she decided not to put her hand on her shoulder.

‘When I’m n-not feeling great,’ Hailey finished.

‘Do you have anxiety?’ Kim asked. It had never even crossed her mind before but now it seemed so obvious. Hailey nodded.

‘Used to b-be much worse,’ Hailey replied.

‘We’ll talk about it later, okay?’ Kim said, noticing her distress. 'Do you think you can eat at least some of the soup? And a piece of garlic bread?’

‘Yeah, okay,’ Hailey replied. Kim was glad she was talking to her. She watched her as she used the spoon provided to eat the soup.

‘This is so n-nice, thank you,’ Hailey said, stammering on her words a little. Kim looked at her in concern.

‘You’ve had a difficult few days, the least I can do is attempt to feed you,’ Kim smiled. Hailey sighed. Kim noticed her hand shaking as she gripped the spoon. ‘Hey,’ she reached out, touching her shoulder. ‘You’re safe.’ Hailey nodded without looking at her. Kim could see her lip starting to tremble. She reached out and gently pried the spoon out of her hand and put it back into the soup container. She had never seen Hailey like this so she didn’t know what to expect.

  
‘Let’s go sit down on the couch,’ she said quietly, offering Hailey her hand.

‘I’m okay,’ Hailey whispered, standing up. She felt like her knees were going to buckle so she tightened her grip on Kim.

‘It’s okay if you’re not, Hailey,’ she replied, slowly guiding her to the couch. They both knew she wasn’t okay. Kim decided it was up to her to decide when to stop pretending.

‘I think I’m…’ Hailey swallowed thickly.

‘Take your time,’ Kim said.

‘I think I’m having a panic attack,’ she said. Her teeth were chattering and tears were pooling in her eyes.

‘Is there anything I can do for you?’ Kim whispered.

‘B-blanket,’ Hailey said.

‘Which one?’ Kim looked around the room.

‘Weighted,’ Hailey breathed. ‘Upstairs. B-blue.’

‘Okay,’ Kim said, running up the stairs. She walked into what she assumed was the bedroom and looked around. She found it in the closet. Running back down, she found Hailey on the floor, rocking back and forth and breathing quickly.

‘Do you want this?’ she whispered. Hailey looked up. There were tears streaming down her face. Kim’s heart broke. She sat down next to her, draping the blanket over her shoulders.

‘What can I do for you?’ Kim asked. ‘What was that?’ she whispered when she heard Hailey mumble something incoherent.

‘My d-dad,’ she sobbed. Kim’s heart sunk.

‘He’s not going to hurt you,’ she replied, reaching for her hand.

‘P-promise?’ Hailey asked. Kim blinked a few times, willing her tears away. It was hard for her to see Hailey Upton like this.

‘I promise, you’re safe here,’ she assured her. Hailey’s breathing was starting to slow. Kim knew the case they’d been working on for the past few days was tough on her. But she didn’t realize how hard she was taking it. It makes her wonder how many times she’s suffered in silence.

‘We hid in the ice cream p-place sometimes. They had good ice cream there. I liked it a lot,’ Hailey said, speaking to nobody in particular. Her voice was hoarse. At first, Kim thought she was rambling.

‘What?’ she asked, confused.

‘When he hit her,’ she said. Kim suddenly understood.

‘You used to go to an ice cream place when your dad was being abusive?’ she asked softly. Hailey nodded and smiled.

‘Giulia and Marco own it. They h-have the best gelato. I always g-got chocolate and lemon when I was little.’ Kim could tell Hailey didn’t want to remember the bad parts. She suddenly got an idea.

‘It’s still there?’ she asked.

‘What?’

‘The ice cream place.’ Hailey nodded. ‘We should go,’ Kim grinned.

‘Right now?’ Hailey’s eyes widened. Kim nodded.

‘Yeah, okay,’ Hailey finally turned her head and met her friend’s eyes.  
  
*

Apart from Hailey giving Kim directions every few minutes, the car ride was silent. It wasn’t a bad silence though, as both women were lost in their thoughts. Kim glanced at Hailey way too often, but the truth was she couldn’t help it.

‘Park anywhere here,’ Hailey whispered once they turned the corner and appeared on the high street. Kim nodded and steered the car into the nearest parking space. They got out of the car and Hailey pointed in the direction of a small café-like gelato place.

‘There it is,’ she said, leading the way inside.

‘Hi,’ Hailey greeted the woman behind the counter. She was an older lady with dark hair and glasses.

‘Hello there,’ she replied, looking up. ‘Hailey?’ she exclaimed.

‘Yeah,’ Hailey replied, laughing. ‘It’s so n-nice to see you, Giulia.’

‘Is it really you?’ the woman said, stepping out from behind the counter and walked towards them. She placed her hands on Hailey’s cheeks. Hailey nodded.

‘Oh, it’s so good to see you, honey,’ the lady replied, ‘are you okay? You’ve been crying.’

‘I’m g-good. I thought I’d introduce my friend Kim to the b-best gelato in the city of Chicago,’ Hailey said, changing the subject and trying to sound cheerful. Giulia looked over at Kim.

‘Hi, Kim,’ she smiled at her.

‘Hi,’ Kim waved.

‘What kind are you in the mood for?’ Giulia asked, stepping back behind the counter. Kim was met with tens of flavors of gelato.

‘What do you recommend, Hailey?’ Kim turned to her friend.

‘The pistachio is nice, it’s what Alex always used to have,’ she replied, smiling. ‘Also, you should try the lemon, too.’

‘Is Alex your brother?’ Kim asked. Hailey’s eyes widened and nodded.

‘Hey, Al came round a few days ago with Lucy and the kids. Their eldest looks so much like you, honey. And guess what gelato of choice is - chocolate and lemon. Your mom was with them, too. Said they hadn’t seen you in a while.’

Hailey was silent for a while. Kim looked at her. She had no idea Hailey’s brother had kids.

‘I’ll be sure to g-give them a call,’ she smiled as Giulia handed them their gelato. Kim noticed that this time, her smile didn’t reach her eyes. ‘Was my dad…’ she began.

‘No, he wasn’t with them,’ Giulia said, suddenly serious. Hailey nodded. She got out her wallet to pay but Giulia shook her head.

‘It’s on the house,’ she smiled at them.

‘Thank you,’ Hailey replied.

‘Yeah, thanks,’ Kim added.

'Take care of yourselves. And each other,' Giulia added. 

They walked back to the car, ice creams in hand.

‘Hailey,’ Kim started. Hailey put her hand up.

‘I really don’t want to t-talk about it, n-not right now,’ she replied as they got into Kim’s car.

‘Okay,’ Kim smiled. She was hoping Hailey would talk to her, but for now she’d leave her be.

‘How’s your chocolate and lemon?’ she asked with a grin. Hailey nodded and smiled.

‘Just how I remember it,’ she replied.

Kim looked over at her friend. Only now did she notice how vibrant her eyes truly were. They sparkled with everything from hope to a hint of pain and sadness.

‘Hey,’ Kim said, reaching over to touch her friend’s shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts. ‘We’ve got you, Hailey.’ It was a simple sentence and Hailey knew. She knew she was safe. She knew she had people to look out for her and keep her safe. And as she stared into the warm eyes of her colleague and friend, she felt her own eyes gloss over with unshed tears.

She suddenly felt an almost overwhelming need to cry. For her lost childhood, her broken home, her mom trapped in a home filled with violence. And as she looked at her friend and really took her in, she knew that she could cry.

And that was a good sign.


End file.
